mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фезервейт/Галерея
Второй сезон Секреты и тайны Понивилля Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight raises his hoof S2E23.png Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png Featherweight taking pictures S2E23.png Featherweight in the back S2E23.png Featherweight looking apologetic S2E23.png Happy Featherweight S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Время с Искоркой Randolph juggling S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -come to the grand opening- S4E15.png Pipsqueak offers -free lemonade for a week- S4E15.png Twilight -thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders- S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak -that's MY scooter!- S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Featherweight printing newspapers S5E9.png Printing machine breaks down S5E9.png Featherweight gets covered by ink S5E9.png Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png В поисках утраченного знака Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Featherweight -Uh, a baby pony, please!- S5E19.png Featherweight -unless of course that would be a royal pain- S5E19.png Pinkie -Interesting choice of words, Featherweight- S5E19.png Pinkie looks at Featherweight very closely S5E19.png Featherweight -Was it-- S5E19.png Pinkie -I don't know- S5E19.png Pinkie Pie looking suspicious at Featherweight S5E19.png Featherweight -maybe you'd better just make me a giraffe- S5E19.png Featherweight dressed as a paperboy S5E19.png Twilight waves goodbye to Featherweight S5E19.png Twilight reads the Foal Free Press S5E19.png Гвоздь программы Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Шестой сезон День очага Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings --no more little games-- S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight as Tiny Tim S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents curing Featherweight's hooves S6E8.png Featherweight wearing tap shoes S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents about to tap-dance S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents tap-dancing S6E8.png Featherweight tap-dancing S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight tap-dance S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight dancing happily S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight clicking their heels S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight click their heels again S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight dance around each other S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents and Featherweight finish their routine S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Седьмой сезон Вечный жеребёнок Sweetie Belle -another satisfied client!- S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Scootaloo -you've come to the right place!- S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job S7E6.png Apple Bloom -will be back to bein' besties!- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -you have the CMC guarantee!- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -what are you doing here-- S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at CMCs' bowl of mints S7E6.png Rarity -to offer your 'clients'- S7E6.png Rarity -how professional- S7E6.png Rarity eating a bowl mint S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Знаки отличия и игры Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png Kettle Corn reveals her painting of a circle S7E21.png Восьмой сезон Награда за старания School foals leaving the schoolhouse S8E12.png IDW комиксы Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg My Little Pony (игра) Featherweight album page MLP mobile game.png Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Featherweight/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей